ctspecialforcefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mustainekof
Welcome! Congratulations on starting CT Special Force Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey there! Hey there bud! Just got your message and wanted to let you know that I think this wiki is a great idea for the CT games. But I just have to ask: Is this a new site? Let me know whenever.Blahmarrow 00:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Blahmarrow I am sorry for late replied your message. I made this wiki on January 5, 2011. so you can say It was a new site. I made this wiki because I'm a big fans of CT Special Force Series, and since no one want to made the wiki so I decided to made it. Well, glad to see you in this Wiki and If you need some help you can leave a message on my Talk Page.Mustainekof 08:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright then. I'l do what I can to help out. I can get some basic photos for temporaryones, if you like. And again, a question: Are we really all there is for this wiki? Just two of us? Secret internet hideout!Blahmarrow 01:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Blah blah blah... You're not on here often, are you? : :Actually, I'm busy to playing CTSF : Fire for Effect and my house was fire one week ago. I'll make some page for CTSF Fire for Effect as fast as possible.Mustainekof 11:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. Hoping for the best for you. Don't worry about the page, I'll take care of it. And again, hoping for the best.Blahmarrow 22:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin One, you've gone dark Admin one, you there? All units, be advised, we've got an MIA here. Untill recovery of MIA is known, Blahmarrow will be in charge. Blahmarrow 00:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You be dead? You be dead. I AM THE NEWEST LEADER! BOW BEFORE YOUR MASTER! OLOLOLOLOL THIS IS FUN!Blahmarrow 17:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You have been stripped of admin powers now. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 18:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, hoping you be alright, but I dunno, I'm fearing the worst now. Wiki's dead without you here to help out. Falco-1 (6 Air Division) (54 Tactical Fighter Wing) 03:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC)